Prelude
by kitkags
Summary: "Don't forget that the Kerberos exploration will soon be upon us, be sure to get your application in to the illustrious Professor Holt to be in for a chance to join this project…" A short little one-shot detailing the friendship between one Higurashi Kagome and Shirogane Takashi.


**Title:** Prelude  
 **Date:** 14/8/17 (originally posted to tumblr on 13/8/17)  
 **A/N:** At the bottom

* * *

"Don't forget that the Kerberos exploration will soon be upon us, be sure to get your application in to the illustrious Professor Holt to be in for a chance to join this project…"

Kagome chose that moment to mentally check out of the professors plug for the Garrisons' latest – and perhaps most ambitious – expedition and began to slowly slip her books into her backpack. It wasn't that's she wasn't interested – she _was_ \- however it was highly unlikely she would be picked to be part of the crew. ' _Medics are often overlooked for these types of things._ ' She had been told by many people that being a medic personnel over a pilot or engineer would almost guarantee she wouldn't be sent out on any big missions. ' _Which honestly seems short-sighted, to me._ '

There was also the fact that Takashi Shirogane was slated to be the head of the expedition, which almost guaranteed that his horde of fangirls _and_ boys would most likely try and claim the coveted spot. It wasn't likely that she'd even get a chance.

"You should apply, Miss Higurashi."

She froze at the smooth voice, and wondered if he had appeared as if summoned. Was one of his many talents telepathy? Kagome wanted to ask him if he was listening to her thoughts, but instead she offered a dumb, " _Huh_?"

Shiro seemed to find her awkwardness somewhat amusing, however, as he simply laughed. "I said 'you should apply'." The tall male lent comfortably against the desk in front of her, arms crossed and wearing his usual easy smile. Kagome could understand peoples fascination with him, as he had a comfortable aura, practically oozing confidence.

"Ah, I thought you said that but then I thought I misheard. Either that or you was crazy." Kagome offered her customary cheerful grin. "I doubt Professor Holt – or even you – will want a clumsy medic when you could have a nice sturdy engineer. Although don't you find it weird that medics are almost always passed over for these expeditions? You'd think it'd be like, important for someone to have medical knowledge right?"

"Exactly why I think you should apply!" Shiro enthused, having thought similarly himself.

"Shiro, are you _trying_ to get me killed by your fans? Do you want me to die?"

Whenever she would tease him about them he would blush and become embarrassed, and as if on cue he looked to the side, a brief pink tinging his cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about!" He defended, looking behind him and making eye contact with a girl who seemed like she was trying to win a staring competition, her gaze was that unwavering. He coughed, looking back into Kagome's own amused stare, and as soon as his gaze shifted so did the girls, except now she was glaring at Kagome.

"Case in point."

"That isn't important," He added, hurridly with a dismissive hand wave. "I still think you would be a good fit. Plus, I happen to know the guy in charge of the mission." He said, conspiratorially with a wink that made Kagome snort. ' _It's funny, he's so charming but when he trys? What a dork._ '

"My, my, Mr Shirogane, are you implying that you're going to pull some strings? I didn't know Wonderboy could be so corrupt!"

Shiro's blush returned in full force at her – totally hilarious and apt – nickname. "I thought I said stop calling me that?" Kagome giggled at the half hearted glare and pout, rolling her eyes at his defensiveness.

"And I've told you that you should take it as a compliment!" Kagome returned to packing away her books, suddenly realising that she would be late for her next class if she didn't hurry. "As amusing as making fun of you is, I have to be on my way to my next class, Shiro. I'll see you around, Wonderboy."

Kagome threw him her own wink and stood. She took a step forwards, fully intending to half run to her next class when she felt his warm hand warp around her bicep and halt her. "At least think about applying?" He asked, eyes sincere, voice hopeful

Kagome's own eyes and smile softened. The raven haired female wasn't quite sure why Shiro was being so insistent on her joining, but she could see his genuine desire for her to apply herself. So she nodded, giving his hand on her arm a soft squeeze and detaching it so she could sprint to her next class.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

I wrote this because I'm planning on potentially writing a full blown fic with these two and I had a particular dynamic in mind that I felt like I needed to be able to show before hand so it didn't seem so hamfisted when I eventually get to show it. I also love the idea of the Galaxy Garrison and wish we got a chance to see more of it in the show. Maybe I'll make a Garrison AU? Anyway, I'm not 100% confident in my writing, here, but I hope you guys found it interesting and as cute as I did (I'm a sucker for flirty interactions)


End file.
